1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ink pad container and a self-inking stamp with upper inking. The stamp comprises a housing in which a stamp unit which is coupled with an actuating part and includes stamp characters is movably arranged and which has an insertion compartment with at least one insertion opening for the ink pad container, said insertion compartment having an opening at its lower side facing the stamp unit for inking of the stamp characters, when the latter are in their upper, turned position, by contacting the ink pad in said container.
2. The Prior Art
Many such self-inking stamps with upper inking in which an ink pad or a stamping pad container with the ink pad is inserted in a compartment in the housing in drawer-like manner are known, cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,696 A or U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,916 A. What is important there is that the ink pad container is comparatively smooth-running when pulled out of their insertion compartment if stamping ink has to be refilled or if the container and its ink pad need to be exchanged, so that then the filled or a new container can be inserted again in smooth-running manner; however, the smooth-running guide nevertheless shall ensure a secure hold for the respective ink pad container in the inserted operating position so that, in the resting position of the self-inking stamp, the upwardly directed, ink-pad-contacting stamp characters will contact the former in the correct position and satisfactory inking thereof can be achieved.
On the other hand, it has already been known from AT 4535 U and WO 01/85 462 A, respectively, to provide a groove or, preferably, two grooves on the upper side of the ink pad container in the operating position (which is, on the upper side, i.e., outer side, of the bottom of the trough-shaped container) in which, when the container is inserted into the insertion compartment, one rib (each) provided on the upper side of the insertion compartment is positively engaged. This measure shall prevent the provision of non-fitting replacement ink pads in that the projecting ribs, if there are no corresponding grooves on the bottom of the ink pad container, constitute an obstacle when inserting the ink pad container. However, with these ribs that engage in the grooves, neither a smooth-running guidance of the ink-pad container in its insertion compartment, nor a secure, perfect hold of the ink pad container in its set position in the insertion compartment is achieved or assisted.
Furthermore, stamp designs of a different type, without an insertion compartment for the ink pad container have been suggested, in which a snap fit retention or press fit retention is provided for the ink pad on an upper part of a stamp, cf. e.g. WO 01/83 228 A, EP 438 067 A or GB 2 226 985 A. What is disadvantageous there is that an exchange of the ink pad, or of the ink pad container, respectively, is comparatively difficult to carry out.